Wraths of The Devil And Mercy
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -ON HIATUS/REWRITE- Bella's sister, Mercilyn Swan, meets Alucard, The No Life King. She tells Alucard there are strange vampires who claim to be just like him. Alucard is piss at this. He teaches the Cullens a lesson but it's not good enough to soothe his rage. The two set off on a journey to kill all sparkly vampires. -NOT AN ALUCARD/OC STORY-
1. Meeting The Devil

**Author Notes: **My friend wanted me to do a story like this. Also I have bad grammar and spelling just letting you know^^ Oh yea if you're a Twilight fan do not READ this cause this is basically a bashing story. Heads up! Also the characters are OOC, trust me they are lol This story is basically for fun.

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar&Spelling, OOC, Characters' deaths, Lemons, Rape(Put up warning if so.), swearing, Blood & Gore, Bashing, and I honestly don't know what else.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hellsing or Twilight or their characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

_-Meeting The Devil-_

**(Mercilyn P.O.V)**

"Mercy! Bella! I have to go! There's been another murder." My dad, Charlie, said as he puts on his police coat. My dad is the chief of police, he deals with stuff like this all the time.

"What? Another murder?" Bella said. Bella is my older sister, her real name is Isabella but we call her Bells or Bella. She's 17 and a senior this year. We don't get along much very much, me and her have different views.

My dad nod. "Yes, they found a man in the woods dead. His entire body was rip apart. This must be another animal attack." My dad said.

I roll my eyes and look back at the TV. Yea another animal attack. These 'attacks' been happening lately since after the battle with Victoria and her army of Newborns.

"I'll be back, you two stay here when I'm gone." He said as he close the front door behind him. Leaving me and my sister alone...

"Merry, do you think it's a newborn?" Bella asks me.

"It has to be, I know your diamond boyfriend and his family won't hurt people." I said as Bella start glaring at me.

"You are so mean to Edward, you need to accept who and what he is. After all I'm going to be-"

"Be a vampire and live with him forever. Yea you tell me that millions times." I said. It's true she tells me that ALL the time. Oh! I dream of being with him forever! He's the only one I want and love! Yea sure that not she thought when she kiss our best friend Jacob which led to HUGE love triangle.

"Merry you need to get along with him he is going to be your future brother-in-law." Bella said with a smile.

Oh yea, I forgot. Great a depressing vampire who is my future brother-in-law. How terrific. Bella always has a wierd taste in guys, if she didn't then she wouldn't have that vampire as her boyfriend.

"So what about Jacob? Have you decide you want Edward more than Jacob?" I said.

Bella look away from me, her eyes were filled with sadness. "Jacob... knows I love Edward more than him. He knows we never be together but he knows how much I need him. I don't want him to leave my side." Bella said.

Wow selfish as ever. She's hurting him but don't even know it. To be honest I had a small crush on Jacob and when I found out he love Bella I was furious. I wasn't jealous, I was mad that she was hurting him. She was too blind to see his feelings and all she wants is that vampire. Jacob was in so much pain and Bella didn't care. I was there for him, I understand the pain he's going through. I know he'll never give up on Bella.

I snap out of my thoughts when Edward walk in our house. The nerve, he thinks he can walk in here like he lives here. I know my dad and Bella said he's always welcome here but rude.

"Heard of knocking, glitter boy?" I said.

Edward chuckle and Bella glared at me. "Merry!" She said.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm sorry for not knocking. Next time I will ok." He said. Edward Cullen, the most depressing guy I know on this planet. Talks about how he's a monster or how he wants to die.

I look away and start flipping through the channels with the remote. Through the corner of my eye, I see Edward walking to Bella. Bella gets up and hugs him.

"I miss you." She said.

"He hugs her back. "I miss you two." He said as Bella pull away.

"I hate it that we don't always have time together." Bella said as Edward chuckle. He rubs his nose with hers.

"I know but soon we'll be together forever." He said as as they kiss. Ok to people I know they are like aww. But to me it's like throwing up. Speaking of which I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Oh geez, get a room you two." I said as they pull apart.

Edward chuckle. "Don't worry Merry, you'll find someone you love one day." He said.

I roll my eyes. "Yea someone who isn't a depressing diamond guy." I said as I laugh.

Bella glare at me. "That's enough, Merry. I'm tired of you being so mean to Edward." She said in a angry voice.

I get up and stretch. "Yea well I'm tired of all this bullshit." I said as I toss the remote to Edward. He catches it and stares at me confused. "You guys can watch TV, I'm heading to bed." I start walking to the stairs and walking up to my bedroom which was next to Bella's. I hear Bella and Edward conversation as I was walking to my room. They were talking about the 'animal attacks' frequently. Edward thinks it's a Newborn who survive from the battle with Victoria. Probably or a another new vampire in town.

I close my bedroom door behind me and sat on my bed. I pull the _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ book underneath my pillow, and satrt reading from where I left off. Why can't vampires be like this? I was hoping they will be like this not the ones that sparkle in the sunlight and never sleep. To be honest if I was a vampire, I'll be embarrass. I'm surprise Edward and his family ain't embarrass. I know that Volturi family call it a 'gift'. It don't help that Bella and I are immune to the vampires' powers except for Alice and Jasper of course. They want us to be turn, and see if we are immune. I know Bella will be turn when she's marry to Edward but I don't know about me. I rather die then be a fucking sparking freak!

I snap out of my thoughts and start reading. "Between me and the moonlight flitted a great bat, coming and going in great, whirling circles." I said as something hit against my window. I look up from my book to my window and see a bat sitting on the tree branch next to my window. Well that wierd I just said a bat and then a bat appear. Hm maybe if I say Edward is dead then it'll happen no I won't but I hope it would though.

I set my book down on my bed and walk to my window. I open the window and the cold air blew in my room.

I smile at the bat. "Hey there, fellow." I said as the bat didn't look at me it was licking itself. The bat was black and it had blood color eyes. Pretty cool though but don't know what type of bat it is.

I sighed and stare out at the moon. "I wish vampires were like the ones from my book. Who can transform to a bat like you." I said to myself. "Why the hell am I even talking to a bat? I think I'm going crazy."

I close the window and went back to my book. I didn't realize the bat disappear and red eyes were glowing in the darkness in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alucard P.O.V)<strong>

The human girl close her window and went back reading her book. She was talking to me, well to a bat. She wish vampires will be like in her book. I don't understand what she means. I'm surprise she knows about them. She seems a interesting human but I have a job to do.

My master order me to come to hunt a infamous vampire that is here in Forks. Not a oridinary infamous vampire, a Nazi commander. I thought I killed them all but they don't seem to die. Why would a Nazi vampire come here to small town Forks? Master said she don't know but to find him and kill him then I can return home. I'll kill him but I'll stay here for awhile it's nice to be away from her and police girl.

I look over to the house across from the human girl's. Master said this will be where I'll stay until I kill that vampire. It's small but it'll do.

I couldn't help but think why that girl say that. What does she mean she wish vampires were like the one in her book? The book she was reading was none other then Dracula a book about my life. How can vampires not be like the one in her book? Are the vampires in America different?

I'm quite curious by what she mean. I should go ask the human. I start walking the front door of her house and knock. I sense two presences coming. The door open, a boy and a girl were standing there. The girl has long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and she look depressing. The boy does two but he's very pale and he has amber eyes. But something about his hair and his face reminds me of the movie police girl watch, _Frankenstien._

* * *

><p><strong>(Mercilyn P.O.V)<strong>

I set my book down after I heard someone knocking downstairs. Who could that be? I look over at the clock it's says **7:33 p.m**. I walk out of my room and downstairs.

"Who's at the door?" I asks. I stop at the end of the stairs and see Bella and Edward at the doorway. In front of them is a man, a very tall man. The man's has short black hair. He's wearing black pants, black boots, and a white shirt with a black vest with big red bow around the collar over the vest is a long red trench coat. He also wears a red fedora hat and wire-framed orange sunglasses kind of looks like goggles. He's also wearing white gloves with five points star with wierd symbols on it. Just what the hell is he wearing?

"Um hello?" Bella said.

"Hello, I'm your new neighbor. I just move in and I was wondering if I could use your phone." The man said.

"Uh yea sure it's in the kitchen." Bella said as she points to the kitchen.

"Thank you." He said as he heads to the kitchen. He looks right at me and smirks. Creeper... I look over at Edward and Bella. Edward's face look confused, he's puzzled by something.

"Bella I need talk to you." Edward said as he grabs Bella's hand led her upstairs to her room. What's his problem? I shrug and walk to the kitchen, I like to meet our new neighbor.

I walk inside our kitchen and see the man sitting down in the chair by our table. What the hell? I thought he wanted to use the phone?

I frown. "I thought you wanted to use the phone?" I ask him.

The man look at me and smirk. "No, I just came in here waiting for those two to go upstairs. So I can have a chance to speak to you." He said.

I raise an eyebrow. "You wanted to speak to me? I take it you're not a new neighbor, huh?" I ask.

"Well for now I am." He said as his smirk widen more. "I wanted talk to you about how you know about vampires?"

Vampires? Does he know about them? Or could he be crazy? I know I shouldn't tell anyone and keep it a secret so it's best if I lied to this man.

"Vampires? Seriously you know they don't exist, I mean come on." I said as I fake laugh. He didn't laugh with me but he still had on that creepy smirk though.

"They do exist you know it. Because you told me you wish vampires were like the ones in your book." He said. I didn't tell him-wait a minute! It's can't be! Impossible!

"You were that bat I talking earlier!" I exclaim. "How the? Just what are you?"

"I'm a vampire." He said.

I frown. "That's impossible vampires can't transform to a bat unless they a ability,a gift, to do that." I said.

The man chuckle. "I have many abilities and that is one of my abilities. There are some who can do that. So tell me girl why do you wish? I'm came to ask you cause my curious over took me." He said.

"Well the vampires in my book, they sleep and have fangs. They die in the sunlight and do not sparkle in the sunlight." I said.

He scoffs. "Human you should know all vampires are like that." He said.

I scoff and fold my arms. "Really? I will like to meet one then." I said.

"You talking to one now." He said as he show me his fangs.

I walk over to him and stare at his fangs. "Woah, are you like the only one with fangs?" I ask him.

"No, all vampires do. Why are you surprise by this?" He asks.

"Well the vampires I know, sparkle in the sunlight, never sleep, and don't have fangs." I said.

"Absurd no vampire such as you speak exist. I never came across one." He said.

"Well you did, the boy who went upstairs is Edward Cullen. He's that type of vampire which I speak and so is his family. There are some in Italy like that too." I said as the man clench his teeth in disgust.

"Disgusting pests, they are disgrace to all vampire." He said.

"Tell me about it." I said as I sat down in the chair across from him. "That girl you saw earlier is Isabella Swan, my sister who's Edward's girlfriend. She tells me how Edward is great and all. It's annoying but not as annoying how she keep telling me she wants to be vampire."

The man chuckles. "Your sister sounds desperate to be one." He said as I agree with him.

He looks up at the ceiling, and he smirks. "Those two are coming down. We need to continue our conversation else where." He said.

"What?" Was I could say before he lean forward to grab my hand and darkness over took us. Seconds later the darkness was gone and we were inside a house not mine though. It look ordinary, but the windows were cover with black sheets.

"This is my house if you're wondering." He said as he walks over to the couch. He sat down and I walk over to sit next to him.

"Was that another of your abilities?" I ask.

"Yes, like I said I have many." He said.

"Wow, I thought only the lucky vampire have only one ability but you prove them wrong." I said as he frown.

"Tell me everything you know about vampires. Vampires you've met as well." He said.

I start telling him about everything like how Bella and me move here and we discover vampire exist. I told him about Edward and his family also Victoria and them too. I told him that Victoria try to kill Bella for revenge of her mate and almost killed me and Bella. I told him about the werewolves even the ones living here. The peace treaty between the wolves and the vampire family here. Last I told him about the Volturi family, the oldest and largest vampire coven in the world. I told about Bella and I encounter with them, and how they want us to turn to vampires cause of our immunity.

"Fool they aren't the oldest vampires. Because I'm the oldest vampire, the first one. And if they are, then they are the first or oldest non vampire or unvampires. From what you told me they are no even fit to be vampire or even be called vampires. It disgusting these things declares themselves vampires." He said angrily.

"You're the first vampire?" I ask.

He look at me and smirks. "Indeed I am, names Vlad Tepes known as Dracula, my dear." He said in a seductive voice.

"You're Dracula? Wow that's cool, I can't believe I'm reading a book about your life." I said as his smirk widen more.

"Indeed call it fate. So tell me you sister desire the _unvampire_ life while you don't, so why?" He asks.

"Well for starters Bella is stupid. She only thinks of herself. She don't realize becoming immortal isn't all what it'll be. Sure you can be with someone you love forever but you watch other people you love age and die around you. Years later you'll get tired of living forever and you ache for death. To be honest I think being a vampire is one step down from being human, no offense." I said, waiting for him to yell or hit me for dissing on vampires.

"It's alright because that's right. Everything you said is true." He said. "So tell me what is you name? You didn't tell me, my dear."

I smile. "Names Mercilyn Swan. Call me Mercy or Merry." I said kindly. "Since I told you everything so tell me about you. Why did move here at Forks?"

Vlad explains to me everything even why he's here. He's here under the order from his master Integral Hellsing whose ancestor is the legendary Abraham Van Hellsing! He was force to servitude to help the Hellsing corporation but now he works with them willing. He said he has his own reasons and he has a fledgling name Seras Victoria who he calls Police Girl. He save her from being killed and rape by a vampire. He said she trys not to drink human blood but she made the choice to be a vampire so she must act like a vampire. Oh yea the Hellsing call him Alucard, aka Dracula backwards. He told me about _'true'_ vampires are. And they SLEEP in COFFINS and do not SPARKLE in the sunlight. I was shock cause from what he said he makes Edward and them look like daisies. He even took his hat off and his sunglasses, show me his eyes. They were red as BLOOD!

"Wow, did you kill that vampire who you were hunting, Alucard?" I ask him.

"No, so far he didn't show himself but I don't think he's here." Alucard said. "Which gives me time to mess around here and have my fun."

Suddenly an idea pop in my head. The light bulb above lit up.

I smile at Alucard and clap my hand together. "I have idea and I need you're help." I said as Alucard raise an eyebrow at me.

"What?" He said.

I giggle, "Tomorrow I think you should teach Edward and his family a lesson. They have been annoying me for long time." I said as Alucard didn't answer me. "You have to do it. Just don't kill them, well death is good for them but just teach them a lesson. And hey I didn't tell you, they drink animal blood because they can't control their thirst for human blood so they went to animal blood."

Alucard expression change to outrage. "Those fools, embarrassing to all vampires by drinking animal blood. Idiots! I'll show them who's a real vampire!" He said.

I nod. "Yes, yes but calm down. Tomorrow ok because well I want to see it and enjoy their humilation." I said as I smile evilly.

Alucard smirk. "You truly are interesting girl, Mercilyn." He said in sedutive voice as he lean forward. He caress my face gently. "People like you make the world more interesting."

His touch feels so warm and yet so eerie. I smirk and pushes his hand away from my face. I get off the couch and walk to the door.

"I've better get home or Bella will have a panic attack. Remember tomorrow ok let's say at 2 p.m. since it's Saturday." I said.

"So good, I can't wait..." He said as he chuckle and his eyes glow red. I nod and walk out his house. I close the door behind me and walk to my house. I open the door and close it behind me. As soon as I walk towards the stairs, Bella and Edward were sitting in the living room and they call my name.

I stop by the first step of the stairs. "Merry, where have you've been?" Bella ask.

"Yea, your scent disappear and I couldn't track it. It's like you disappear." Edward said.

I smile, when I remember Alucard teleport me. "I was at that man's house. The man who wanted to use the phone." I said.

They stare at me confused. "But why?" Bella ask.

"Well he wanted to talk to me and his name is Alucard." I said.

"No last name?" Edward asks.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to tell you. Just ask for him yourself." I said as I start walking upstair but only got stop again when Bella said my name.

"What?" I said as I start getting annoyed. I'm tired and I need rest, shit.

Edward and Bella's faces where filled with concerns. Edward speaks first. "Earlier when I took Bella upstairs, I was telling her about that man. I somehow could read his mind sort like you and Bella but suddenly I did but I didn't hear nothing just saw blackness and I felt...death..." Edward said sounding a little scared when he death. Wow you're a vampire you ain't suppose to be scared of death. Wait I forgot you're an _unvampire._

"Merry, what we trying to say is no be near that man. He seem dangerous." Bella said.

I smile. "Dangerous he is, but I'll still be near him. Nothing you say will stop me." I said.

Their faces were confused. "Why would want to be near someone like that. He could be a vampire who's been killing people lately. Why do you want to be near him?" Bella asks.

I look upstairs, not looking at her or her unvampire boyfriend. "There's a sinister dark side of him I find irresistible. I have never met any man with such a passion for life and death. He is unlike any man..." I said with that I walk upstairs to my room. I close the door behind me and change into my pjs. I turn off my light and was about to go to bed when I heard a scratching sound coming from my window. I look out the window and see the same bat sitting on the branch.

I smile and open the window. "Alucard... You are welcome here in my house..." I walk over to my bed and get under the covers. I slowly fall asleep letting the darkness take me. As I slept those dark sinister red eyes watch me as I slept.


	2. The Real Vampire

**Chapter 2**

_-The Real Vampire-_

**(Mercilyn P.O.V)**

I awoke to the sound the birds chirping outside my window and the sunlight shining on my eye lids. I groan and I sat up on my bed. Rubbing my tired eyes and yawning as I stretch. That was good sleep, I didn't have one for awhile. I look at the window and notice it was open, Alucard must have forgotten to close it.

I get off my bed and close the window. It's sunny out, no clouds in the sky. I wonder if Bella and Edward are still going to the lake. If they do, I'll go hang at Alucard's house. Speaking of him...

I look at the clock and my eyes wide in horror. **2:12 p.m **"OH SHIT! I FORGOT!" I yelled as I ran to my dresser and closet to get pair of clean clothes. I forgot Alucard was going to teach Edward's family a lesson. How could I forgot? Damn it! I try to hurry up.

Pulling clean pair of clothes on. Brushing my hair and pulling it into ponytail. I ran to the bathroom, start brushing my teeth, and washing my face. After I was done I look at myself in the mirror. My dark chesnut hair was a little messy but oh well. My blue eyes look a little tired. Why do I always sleep for a long time and still look tired. I'm like a vampire.

I laugh a little, grab my grey sweater, and ran out of my room. I ran downstairs, grab Bella's truck key and ran out the door. Luckly dad's not home today, or he'll yell at me telling me I'm too young to drive. I'm 15 almost 16 already sheesh. Bella won't mind if I borrow her truck for awhile. I went inside her truck and start it. The engine started, I pull out of the drive, and head to the Cullen's house where Alucard is waiting. I hope he didn't start without me. I want to see the look on their faces. I hope Bella's not there don't want her to get involved...

* * *

><p><strong>(Alucard's P.O.V)<strong>

I follow that Edward boy and that Bella girl to his house. The house is in the forest far away from Forks. The house is big but not compare to my master's. The house has so many windows and in the living room there's a huge window. I hid in the shadows in the kitchen listening to the conversation going on in there. The sparkling freaks don't even sense my presences even though I'm not even trying.

The clouds are covering the sun, which mean Alucard can't see if these freaks can really sparkle.

Seven people were talking about a _'newborn'_ vampire who's been killing recently. From listening to their conversation I gather information, they're names are Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie. They are trying to find the _newborn_ and stop the killing. Or they might be expose. I snap out of my thoughts and continue to listen.

"How long has it been since we went hunting?" ask the buff boy named Emmett. He might be a little challenge.

The blond hair man named Carlisle rub bottom of his chin. "A day, maybe two. If so Emmett, you and Jasper go hunting." Carlisle said as Emmett and Jasper nod.

I smirk, hunting. Mercilyn said they hunt animals, but no vampires hunt animals, even an unvampire. I don't believe that human child.

"Alright, Jasper try not to kill bear. Their blood is not appealing as deer." said Alice as they laugh. While I was glaring and felt my blood boil in rage. Outrageous! Even if they are unvampire they even more disgusting and disgraceful by doing something like this. Unforgivable. These freaks deserve death!

A thought ran across my mind and my frown was replace by a smirk. No they deserve much more than death. I have an idea.

"Disgraceful..."

* * *

><p><strong>(No P.O.V)<strong>

"Disgraceful..."

The Cullens family turn and stare at a figure who was coming out of the wall. Alucard's face was filled with rage and disgust. Only the idea that pop in his head kept him from tearing them to shreds.

"You people are truly disgusting. Killing will be mercible for you." Alucard said as he fully got out of the wall. The Cullen family back away from Alucard and stare at him shock. Jasper the one first spoke.

"Who are you? What are you?" Jasper said in demanding voice.

Alucard smirk. "Names Alucard, I am a vampire." He said as his eyes shine in red bliss color.

"Are you... the newborn been doing all the killing?" Ask Alice. Alucard laugh, this left the Cullen family confused. He's laughing? They don't know why he's laughing.

"Newborn? Hahaha I am the oldest vampire." Alucard said as he show them his fangs. Leaving the Cullens family more confused. "I am a real vampire unlike your pathetic kind that don't have fangs, can't sleep, and worst sparkle in the sunlight. You are bunch of circus freaks, and I am the one that needs the entertainment at the moment."

"You can't be a vampire. I never came across any vampires like you." Carlisle said.

"Oh but I am a vampire. A real vampire. Maybe the reason my kind never cae across you because you're a disgrace to all vampire." Alucard said as the Cullens family glare at Alucard with rage.

"You trespass into my house and disrespect my famil-"

"You dare to raise your voice on me. You have a lot of guts, sparkles." Alucard said as the everything around them disappear and they appear to be in pitch black room. Millions of eyes open around them. They shiver in fear, they can't help but be afraid of Alucard.

"Where are we?" Emmett said as each of them start to disappear.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yell as she try run to Emmett but he disappear and so did she. Esme and Carlisle disappear as well. Only ones left is Alice and Jasper. The eyes disappear.

"Emmett! Rosalie!" Alice yells out.

"Carlisle! Esme! Where are you guys!" Jasper yells. No answers, only noise they can hear is from themselves. Where could they be? Could Alucard killed them already?

"Jasper we need to find a way out of here-" Alice disappear in front of Jasper's eyes.

"Alice!" Jasper reach forward but was too late. She already disappear. "No..." Jasper fell down to the ground, he felt that tiny piece of hope disappear. Why did this had to happen? What did his family do to deserve this?

"Your family is a disgrace to all vampires." Alucard's voice echo in the dark endless room.

Jasper blood boil in rage. "Shut up! Where are you! What have you done with my family!" Jasper shouts as Alucard chuckle.

"I am torturing them just like I am with you..."

Jasper was confused. "What do you me-" Jasper stops talking when black leeches were all over his arms. The leeches began to bite down on his skin and drink his blood. The pain was so incredible it felt like Jasper's arms were burning in fire.

Jasper screams in pain and try to tear the leeches off, but they wouldn't come off. They kept sucking on his flesh and the pain increases. Jasper try everything to get these blasted leeches off his flesh. He try tearing them off, biting them off, everything he could.

Alucard laughs at Jasper's screams, he wasn't only laughing at him. He was laughing at all of them. Rosalie was trying to get a leech out of her stomach. Emmett's bones were being crush and twisted. Alice being stab by vampires. Esme sitting in a pool of lava. Carlisle is being eaten by black wolves. All of them screaming, it sounds so lovely to Alucard. Illusion ability is so great to have.

Alucard laughs, oh this is so much better than killing them. If only Mercilyn's here to enjoy this with him. Another idea pop in Alucard's head. Maybe this will help them with their 'problem'. Alucard snap his fingers and the Cullens appear back in their kitchen. But they are still in the illusion, he just brought them back to their kitchen.

Alucard smirk he knows what going to happen. He just trying to help with their '_problem_.'

Jasper ran superhuman speed to the cabinet and pull a knife out. So desperate to get the leeches off, Jasper start peeling his skin off with the knife. It hurt a lot more but he just want to get the illusion leeches off. While Rosalie ran to cabinet too and pull a knife out. She start jabbing in though her stomach, screaming in more pain as she did it. She try to reach for the illusion leech inside her belly. Emmett just roll around in the ground screaming in pain. Esme did the same thing as well. While Alice try to fight the illusion vampires and kept on being stab. Carlisle couldn't move his body was pin down by the illusion wolf who was eating him.

All of them screaming more in pain. Alucard just lean back against the wall and laugh at the scene in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mercilyn P.O.V)<strong>

I pull up in Cullen's driveway. I made it just in time. i look up at the sky, it's going to rain I got out of Bella's truck, Bella and Edward were walking out of the forest. Oh no what are they doing here. They turn and notice me. Bella's face was mad, well I did took her truck without her permission.

She walks towards me. Edward follow after. "Mercy! Why did you take my truck without my permission!" Bella said as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hip.

"Well sorry, I need a ride to get here. Why are you guys here? i thought you're suppose to go to the lake?" I said, changing the subject.

"We were but Edward forgot something here." Bella said.

"Yeah, I just need to get something and we'll be on our way." Edward said as they walk towards the house. Wait a minute, I just remember. Alucard! He could be here and could be inside the house!

"Wait!" I shout as I ran in front of them. Making stop walking and they were staring at me confused. "Don't go inside ok, I'll get it for you." How much I hate doing this. But I need to keep Bella and Edward away from here. I want Edward to be punish as well but I don't want to get my sister involved. Sure she's a pain in the ass at times but she's my sister. I just don't want her to be in this mess...

"Mercy, what are you doing? Move aside." Bella said.

"I can't Bel-" I was cut off by screams coming inside the house. The screams are coming from Edward's family. No... Alucard... He must have started without me. Edward's eyes filled with fear and concern.

"Move!" He said as he ran past me. Bella and I ran after. Edward slam the front door open and we ran inside. The screams continue but they were coming from the kitchen. We ran to the kitchen and our eyes widen in horror before us. Edward's family...

Jasper was peeling his skin off by using a knife, meat was shone on his arms. Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle were laying on the ground screaming. Rosalie was digging inside her stomach. Alice looks like she was fighting something invisible. All of them were screaming in pain. And there was blood... everywhere...

Bella threw up at the sight. I just stood there frozen. You know what's funny though, I didn't feel any sympathy for them. No sadness. Edward ran towards Jasper trying to get him to stop peeling his skin.

"Jasper! Stop!" Edward said as he grab the kinfe from him and toss it aside. "What's going!"

"The pain! It hurts! Must get the leeches off!" Jasper said as he ran for the knife again and continue what he did.

"Leeche? What leeches! I don't see none!" Edward said as Jasper ignore him and continue what he was doing. Edward ran toward Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle try asking them. But they kept on screaming in pain. Edward ran towards Rosalie to ask her what's going on.

"No use glitter boy, they are under my illusion." We turn and stare at Alucard who was leaning against the wall watching this scene. He has on amuse expression.

"You..." Bella said softly.

Edward glare at Alucard. "You, I remember you. This must be your doing! What have you done with my family!" Edward said in a demanding voice.

Alucard smirk. "They are under my illusion you disgusting vermin. You and your family is a disgrace to all vampires. No you _unvampires... _Vampires should have fangs, sleep, and do not sparkle. Not like you little pixie freaks." Alucard said in a hateful voice. "Right, Mercilyn? After all she wanted me to teach you freaks a lesson."

Edward and Bella turn to stare at me shock. "You knew he was vampire? And you didn't tell us. You knew he was going hurt Edward's family." Bella said as she glares at me. "Mercy! How could you!"

I glare back at her. "How could I? These vampires are freaks! I didn't tell you because you kept secrets from me! You didn't me Edward's a vampire no until when I was almost killed by Laurant! You tell dad or mom that Edward's a vampire! You didn't even tell them you're going to become one!" I yelled at my sister in rage as I continue. "You don't even care if they miss you, and what about Jacob? You practically use the guy for your selfish needs! You only care about your damn self! How **could** you Bella!"

"I didn't want to tell mom and dad because I don't want them to be sad! Same with Jacob! I love him and I need him! He understand that I love Edward more! And he understand I also need him!" Bella said as Alucard chuckle.

"Human whore.." Alucard said.

Bella ignore his comment and continue on. "I **need** to become a vampire in order to be with Edward forever! You must know I love him! And I can't live without him!" Bella yells.

"You are so damn selfish. Think other than yourself for once, Bella just for once. When you become a vampire you will never age, we will. We'll grow old and die. Your family and friends will die around you. And vampires can't have kids. Don't you want to have a family and live a normal life." I ask her. Bella didn't anwer me but look away. Sister...

"Selfish..." I said as I walk towards Alucard. "Alucard could you please stop now. We finish it other time."

Alucard smirk. "Hmm I see the whore got you out of the fun mood, very well. They were beginning to bored, and I almost thought about killing them." Alucard said as he snaps his fingers. They stop screaming. All of them breathing heavily. Rosalie scream at the hole in her stomach and same with Jasper he scream at his meaty arms.

All of them ran toward Jasper and Rosalie since they been injured the most. Edward rans toward them and explain to them what happen. Alucard just chuckle at them. "Well I'm bored, I'm heading back. Would you like to come with me Mercilyn?" Alucard ask me as he gave me one of his devilish smirks. He offer his hand out to me.

I look back at Bella and them. Some of them were glaring at me but some of them stare at me with shock like they couldn't believe this. I sighed and took Alucard's hand. "Yea, I'm not welcome here anymore." I said.

Alucard's arm warp around my waist and he pull me close to his chest. I blush a little by being this close to him. Alucard look at the family in front of them and he spoke.

"It was fun toying with you freaks maybe next time we continue to play." Alucard said as he chuckle darkly.

They glare at Alucard and me. Carlisle spoke. "Who are you? Obvious you're not a vampire, you are like a _demon"_ Carlisle said.

Alucard chuckle and his eyes shine red as rubies. "I am a vampire, a real vampire unlike you freaks. I am a powerful vampire." Alucard said as everything around us start going black. Alucard continue before we teleported. "Call me Alucard, or other wise known as _Dracula..."_

With that we teleport leaving the shock and confused Cullen family... And also my sister...


	3. Cursebloods

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! *Dodges flying swords and rocks* I was so busy with friends/family's stuff,& school work. I have few homework to do but I'll do it later. *Dodges a tomato* Hey! I decided to write this chapter for you guys! Be lucky it's LONG! LONGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTERS! I DID THIS FOR YOU! 8,735 words! LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER DID! MY HEAD HURTS! *smokes come out* haha first thing, the reviews. You could skip this part if you don't want to read my comment to your guys reviews. From now on I'll write back to your reviews.**

**_Fallen-Ryu_: **Your most welcome^-^ I'm glad you enjoy the chapter:D I certainly did haha I enjoy writing the Cullens to be torture. Haha yea Alucard will be piss if he found a dhampire is born:P Yes I hate that kind of stuff too, but my friend insist I write one just ONE rape scene. She said it'll be humilating to the person and I agree. ***sighs*** She's lucky I love her enough to do such a thing ***shudders*** Also don't worry we'll warn the readers when that part comes, so you guys can skip it. Also yes humilitation and death is still able. All I can say is the Cullens' torture has only just begun. They'll soon know what Hell will feel like. Oh! thank you for your ideas. I put them in my story^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

**_TwilightHater_:** Lmao You're welcome. I also enjoy those sparkling pests' torture. I should? Well I already did, keep on reading it's on this chapter:) I got to thank Fallen-Ryu for the ideas. Haha I'm glad another person likes Alucard's nickname^^

**_Project E.N.D_**: Haha don't worry he'll be punish. All I can say he'll suffer worst than the others. Yes Bella is a whore. I was so mad how she treated Jacob:(. Even reading the books, i think she's annoying. New Moon boriest book EVER! The damn book just talks about her feelings. Like 'Oh I miss Edward. I can't bare to live without him. He's my life, without him I have no meaning to it.' (Wow, she's such a depress person. I swear she thinks Edward is everything which he aint) There's barely action in it. Hell the whole Twilight series is boring.

_**anon:** _We all know who will win if the Cullens fought Alucard. ***Cough* Cough*** Cullens Bwahahaha no! That'll be the day when pigs fly! XD Those guys don't stand a chance against Alucard. Also thank you for your review:)

**_SorrowOfDestiny_: **Yes, they did deserve it. And your welcome^^

**_Shadowman 747_**: Yes! Vampire Pride! ***HighFives*** I agree death to those Pixies Freaks! Don't worry, they'll die soon. Maybe...

**_Killuminator_:** Really? Haha I was told by my friend that's his real name. I ask her because she's OBSESS with Dracula. She read the book over 100 times. Haha well in my story that's his name, and thank you for telling me that^-^. Thank you, and don't worry I'm trying to make each chapter longer as possible so it won't be short.

**_Anonymous:_** Thank you^-^ Yes I know Alucard is that kind of person. Don't worry I won't make him a softie and won't kill anyone. Oh! Yea I just found that out, I didn't know that. I ask my friend what's his name and she told me it's Vlad Dracula III. ***sighs*** Next time I'll just ask the internet. Well in my story that's his name but thank you for telling me that:)

Thank you for your reviews and here's the next chapter!^^ If you find this '*' it mean more information at the bottom. Oh, my friend said put a pairings sign on here*sighs* so bossy.

**Pairings (Not in order from main to least): **Alucard/Seras, Alucard/OC(Past), Mercilyn(OC)/OC, Jacob/OC, Edward/Bella, Jacob/Bella, & many other unimportant pairings**-.-**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

_-Cursebloods-_

**(Mercilyn P.O.V)**

Alucard teleport us back to his house. Thank god, because form the look on the Cullen family faces. It looks like they wanted to brawl him to death. Later Alucard left. He said he has 'something' to do, so he left me alone in his house... by myself... alone... I'm not scared or anything it's just sort of... creepy. The house is quiet, too quiet. If only he has a TV or at least radio to get rid of the quietness. Maybe next time I should tell him to get a TV or if he knows what that even is. For some reason, I usually hate it when it's quiet. But for some reason, I feel calm and relax.

I sighed as I lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Bella... You're so damn selfish. Why can't you see that your actions is hurting everyone you care about. You don't understand once you become a vampire you'll never see mom or dad again. Unless you tell them like you should but you didn't. One of these time I will tell my mom and dad about vampires and Bella's secrets. This is bunch of bullshit.

Bella thinks her life is bad and Edward is the only best thing that is good in her life. Not true! She's mom and dad's favorite child. It's funny how she's dad favorite child, because she hardly talks to him and didn't even visit him when we were living with our mom. I always visit him every year, I try to stay in contact with him, but she's his favorite child! It pisses me off, our parents barely pay attention to me but to her.

Bella gets everything she wants. She can easily get away with everything while me I have to bust my ass off. I will admit I am jealous of my sister. Guys want my sister, but I don't know how the hell they are attracted to her. She always have the depress gloomy astomsphere around her. I can understand how Edward likes her, they're both depress as hell. Jacob on the other hand, I don't know about him though.

I really like Jacob, I have crush on him ever since I first met him when I was little. I know he'll never like me in that way and only see me as a sister. I see how the way he looks at Bella, his eyes show that he loves her. I hated it. I hated how he love her. I'm not jealous, I just hated the fact Bella is using him for her selfish needs. It makes me sick, Jacob don't deserve that. But he's too loyal and he loves her too much. I just wish he'll give up on her and just leave her side.

I will admit I don't even regret letting Alucard hurt the Cullen family. I don't even regret hurting my sister's feelings. She should know i hate that family. They... disgust me...

But for some reason, when i watch them being torture in front of me. I felt something unlike me inside me. It felt like I was enjoying their torture, and their screams made my bones shiver in delight. It felt like I wanted to hear more. like how predators are with their prey...

"That feeling... It's almost like a vampire..." I said softly.

"What's like a vampire?"

I jump from the couch, as Alucard appeared out of the shadows.

"Alucard! Next time warn me when you enter a room! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelled as i threw a couch pillow at him. Alucard chuckle, he caught the pillow and toss it aside.

"Stupid human, I don't need to warn you." Alucard said. True, but still he nearly gave me a heart attack. I have feeling he's going to do this alot and i should get use to this. I'm glad Edward don't have this ability if he did, he'll always pop in the house all the time.

"Yea I know, so where did you go?" I ask him.

"I went to see if an old friend of mine is still living in this rotten country." Alucard said. Old friend? Well he is Dracula so I think he has many."From my sources, he still is. Mercilyn, we're going on a little field trip."

Huh? "What? You're taking me to see this friend of yours? But why?" I ask. Alucard's eye glow red and he evilly smirks as he spoke.

"It's time for you see how real vampiric society are."

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd P.O.V)<strong>

Carlisle finish bandaging Jasper's arms. All his outer skin on his arms are gone, all that is left is his muscle. He has no choice but leave them bandage up and cover forever. Rosalie has to get transplant organs and her stomach stitched*. The Cullen family sitting in the living room in silent. Well except for Edward and Bella, they're up in Edward's room.

The Cullen family are confused, why did Alucard torture them? Is really his reason because they're 'disgrace' to all vampires? They just can't believe that man is a vampire. He is nothing like them, but he claims he is. He claims he's a 'real' vampire. Are there really vampires like that?

So many questions and no answer for the Cullen family. If he really is a vampire no Dracula, then he's a threat. He could easily kill them anytime, but how could they kill them. They fall right into his illusion. How could they kill a monster like him? How could they kill the first vampire?

"This sucks!" Emmett said as he toss a chair aside.

Esme look at her son. "Emmett please, calm down." Esme said, she reach her hand out to him but he push it aside. Emmett frown at his mother.

"No! How can we calm down? We were being torture by that **monster!"** Emmett yelled. Esme look down at the floor in silent. He's right, how can they be calm since something so horrific happen to them. Carlisle sighed and set his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Emmett right now is not the time to be yelling at each other's throats but to comfort each other. After all we're a family." Carlisle said with a smile.

Rosalie scoff, she leans back in the couch and folded her arms. "Yea said that little _bitch_ who betray us. Some family she is." Rosalie said as she stares at her feet.

"Rosalie, Mercy is a good kid. She must have been force to do this. Right Carlisle?" said Alice. She look at her father. Alice knows Mercilyn will never do this on purpose, she and her are close. Mercilyn talks to her more than the rest of her family. Carlisle's eyes filled with sadness

"Alice, you saw what happen. Mercilyn was the main one who wanted this to happen. She allow him to do this." Carlisle said. Alice bury her face in her hands.

"It don't make sense. If she hated us and wanted us dead. Why now? Why join that guy and hurt us now? Why didn't she before when Victoria was alive? She could have let us get killed by helping Victoria." Emmett ask. Jasper hold his left arm with his right hand, he look at his brother.

"She wanted us to be humilated... Torture... A slow painful death..." Jasper said. "Merry is on that bastard's side."

"Dear, we can't hurt Mercilyn. She's Bella's sister, and she's also part of this family." Esme said as she look up at her husband.

Their children turn and stare at their father, waiting to hear what he'll say. Carlisle didn't answer but sighed and close his eyes. This reminds him the time when the Volturi killed Bree. She was barely a newborn, she was only a child and they killed her. Carlisle cant killed a child, a human child. Rosalie and Emmett scoff.a

"Are you serious? Mercilyn let that man torture us and almost killed us. It's obivious she's a threat to us now." Rosalie said. A thought pop up in Carlisle's head. He never thought about it until now.

"Rosalie, Mercilyn is a part of this family. And family sticks together, no matter what." Carlisle said as he goes on. "That man claims he's Dracula. If he is, then he could have brainwash Mercilyn and control her to do this."

"You're right. Dracula could easily put her under his hypnosis." Alice said as rest of the family start agreeing with her. It's all makes sense now, the pieces are coming together. Edward and Bella walk into the room. Edward's arm is around Bella's waist. Bella merely leans against him.

"So you're saying Merry is his 'puppet' right now being controlled by him." Edward said as Carlisle nod.

"That explains her sudden behavior." Bella said. "We have to save Merry."

"How? That man is Dracula. The first vampire, he is very old and powerful." Jasper said as he hiss in pain when rubs his arms. He's right, how? That man is legend,a immortal. To him they're nothing but ants that could be easily be crush.

An idea pop in Bella's head. "Maybe we could ask Jacob to help us. He could convince the wolves to help us battle Dracula." Bella said.

"Hmm that's a good idea. But we need more help. I know we don't ask the Volturi family for help but if we tell them there's a vampire named Dracula's who's more powerful than any of us even them. They have no choice but to help us." Carlisle said. "They'll see him as a threat and he has to be elimanted. He could killed them and change the vampire realm."

Emmett smile. "So we have a plan then. Kill Dracula and save Mercy." Emmett said.

Carlisle nod. "Yes, I'll go contact the Volturi. They find a way to kill him, they'll always do. They'll probably find people close to him. Bella you need to talk to Jacob and his tribe." Carlisle said as he and Esme left the room. Rosalie left the room after to go out hunting. She dont remember the last time she had a meal. It was silent in the living room no one spoke until Emmett did.

"So, I wonder why Dracula took interest in Mercy." Emmett said as Edward shot a glare at his brother. "What? I mean come on the girl don't like being around with people, she mostly perfers to be alone. Girls like that dont interest guys like me."

"That's guys like you Emmett."

"Well Alice I mean every guy then."

"Perhaps girls like her interests Dracula. Girls like that are mysterious and interesting..." Jasper said. "Mercilyn must have attracted him to her thus making her fall under his hyponsis. He could drink her blood and kill her anytime. Or worse he could turn her to a _vampire."_ Everyone in the room stare at Jasper in shock. Will Dracula turn Mercy to a vampire?

"No, we have to stop him before he kills her." Bella said.

Emmett scoff. "I dont think he'll kill her. He's Dracula, he'll turn her to a vampire and make her his bride." Emmett said. "If he does, then we are basically screw." Bella could not believe, Dracula could kill her sister or make her his bride. She's is sadden by the part where he could kill her. However, the part where Emmett said Dracula is attracted to Mercilyn and could make her his bride. Bella can't help but feel a tiny pinch of jealousy. Why would anyone be attracted to her sister? I mean look at her. She looks flat as a cutty board compare to her. She's not even pretty as her, not even close.

Bella didn't like the fact a lot of guys were trying to ask her sister out instead of her. That's why she told most of them her sister is a weirdo who is a constant downer. She spread a much of lies about her so guys wouldn't be attracted to her. Luckly Mercilyn didn't find out, or she would do the same to her.*

When Bella found Jacob is going to give up on her and be with Mercilyn because he also likes her. Bella couldn't stand it, so she kissed him and told him how much she needed him. She didn't want her sister to have Jacob, she loves him. Yes she knows Mercilyn has a crush on him since they were little but still she needed him more than she do. When Edward was gone he was there for her. He help her heal those wounds in her heart. Sure she loves Edward but she also loves Jacob. They are both a part of her and she needs them both.

Bella don't hates her sister, she loves Mercilyn. She just don't like the fact Mercilyn might have what she wants. Now that Dracula is trying to make her his bride well if he does. Bella just don't want that to happen. Her sister will be the bride of first vampire who is very, very hot and powerful. Yes, she does find Dracula quite attractive. Perhaps more attractive than Edward. Why did he found her little sister who barely even has breast more attracted than her? She has the hottest guys in the school want her and she's dating a hot vampire. Why would he not want her instead?

Bella snap out of her thoughts when Edward spoke. "We better hurry save her then. I'll take Bella to Jacob and them. You guys should train for the upcoming battle." Edward said as he grab Bella's hand and leading her out of the room.

"This is going to be like the battle with Victoria only except we're going against the 1st vampire." Emmett said with a smile. "We'll be just like Van Hellsing."

Edward shook his head and chuckle softly. Bella held on Edward's hand tighter as he lend them out of his house. She can't help but remember what she was thinking earlier. If people find out what she did they'll think how could she do that to her sister, her SISTER! HER OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!

They have no right to judge her. She's not bad, she's a good person. Bella took care of her mom and her sister. She was like the main parent of the house, caring for both of them. She took care both of them. She deserve to be happy too! She deserve what Mercilyn want, right?

Bella's so glad Edward can't read her mind. If he did will he judge what she's thinking or will he accept her? She knows she has to tell him but she can't. She can't risk losing him or anyone else ever. They'll leave her alone. She just can't risk that. She can't help but think.

Is she really a bad sister?

* * *

><p>(<strong>Mercilyn P.O.V<strong>)

It's _7:30 p.m_., that's what it says on my watch. Well today is just interesting. I got to see the Cullen family being tortured, and now Alucard is taking me with him so he can show me how real vampires are really are. He also wanted to see an old friend of his. I agree to come with him as long it aint far from Forks. Well it is, we traveled all the way to Hampton, Virginia. VIRGINIA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! It's across the country! *sighs* There's no use to complaining now since we're here.

I notice something about Alucard. His hair goes from short to long. Either way they're both look good on him. Wait what did I say?

"Hurry up now Mercilyn we're almost there." Alucard said as I snap out of my thoughts. I walk faster to catch up to him. We're in the cemetery of Hampton. Alucard said we're looking for someone's tombstone, his name is Julius Rousland.

I sighed, we're never going to find it. This cemetery is huge as hell it'll probably take hours to find it.

10 mins later...

Well we found it, his coffin is inside a grave house. The house is made out of stone and the door is a gate. Inside there's a stone coffin. It says _Here lies Julius Rousland_.The lid is seal shut and it's way to heavy for anyone to pull it off. Well except for Alucard. He pull it off with only one finger. Pfft! Show off...

My eyes widen in surprise at what's inside. "What the?" I said. Inside a the coffin is a stairway leading down below. I look Alucard who merely smirk at me.

"Shall we my dear?" Alucard said as he offers his hand. I push aside and step inside the coffin. Walking down the stairs, follow soon after. On the way down when I thought it was only going to get dark, there were torches on each side of the wall. The walls look old, how long was this place here?

I snap out of my thoughts when we came to at the end of the stairway. In front of us was a huge door. In front of the door a black hooded figure. The figure appear to be a man judging by it's appearence. He is huge! His arms were huge and built. He must work out a lot. On his back was a huge silver aze with words from a different language.

Alucard walk forward the figure put his hand out in front of him telling Alucard to stop. His other hand is on the edge of the aze waiting for Alucard to make a move. The man was only coupl inches taller than Alucard. Which I think is crazy because Alucard was the only one who I thought was the tallest person until now. I just stood behind Alucard and watch. I mean come on what can a mere girl like me do to a huge steriod guy.

"Hold it..." The figure spoke in a deep voice. "You..." He pointed at Alucard.

_"Esti un vampir, pot sa-ti spun de parfum_.*" The figure said as his hand grip the edge of his axe. "_Ce face un outsider doriţi cu Cerc_?" What did he say? Well Alucard seem to know what he said because he spoke back in the same language.

"_Numele meu este Vlad Dracula III. EU AM treaba cu liderul dvs, Julius_."Alucard said. The figure lower his hand and let go of the axe on his back.

"_Eşti lumea veche! Lordul Julius şi Domnul Titus vorbea de tine."_ The figure said as he kneels down before Alucard. What did he just say? Why is he bowing to Alucard? "_Te rog să mă ierţi domnul meu. NU MI-am dat seama că tu ai fost. I va accepta orice pedepse_."

Alucard chuckle. "_Crească tineri unul_." Alucard said as the figure rose. Alucard points behind him at me. "_Ia-mă du-te sa vezi Julius. Fata este sangele meu servitor. MA astept sa nu patiti nimic meu pet."_

The figure bow again. "Yes, my lord..." The figure said. Oh now I can understand what he's saying. He push opens the door. Inside is a huge room it look like a Grand Foyer. It's almost like an underground mansion. Doors on each side, stairway leading to the second floor, and many paintings on the walls. It's so fancy and elegant. Too elegant for my tastes.

We step inside and the door close behind us. The figure start walking to one of the doors.

"Please follow me." He said as we follow him. He open the door leading us to a long hallway with many more paintings on the wall. I never seen so many paintings. They're mostly paintings of people, only few of landscapes.

I ask Alucard what were they were talking about. He said he was speaking Romanian and I should know Romanian to know what they were talking about. Meanie. He can be so cold at time, but I can never imagine him to be nice.

We stop walking when the man stop in front of the door. He open it and we went inside. He close it behind us, leaving us in the room. The room is a study room, bookshelfs by every part of the wall. I never seen so many books. There was a fireplace near the a huge window. The floor is a red carpet, and across from us a a wooden desk with bunch of papers on it. There was couch almost near the desk. There was a table with four chairs. A man was sitting in one of the chairs.

The man appears to be in his early thirties, he's kind of attractive. He's has green emerald eyes, and dark blondish hair. His hair is short and is in a elegant style. His bangs sway to the left side almost covering his left eye. He's wearing a fancy suit almost like a business suit, is he going to a party or something? The man grab a glass bottle and pour into the glass cup in front of him. He start swirling his finger on the glass cup. The cup is filled with red liquid, which I think is blood.

Who is this man? Alucard smirk and spoke. "Julius, it's been awhile." Alucard said. Julius? This is the man who we came here for? I thought he'll look... you know... old... But he's not old, he's sort of young and very quite attractive. I'm guessing he's a vampire, well I should have known he's a vampire.

Julius looks over at Alucard, and gives a slight smile. "Well if it isn't Vlad. Last time I seen you was in Germany, 50 years ago, when you were ending the Nazi's reign." Julius said in a formal accent. you know the one's rich people uses, yes rich people have accents (I dont think so, but my friend Mika says they do). "What business do you have in America my friend?"

"I was order by my master, Integral Hellsing, to hunt down a surviving Nazi commander who's suppose to be in this country. So far I haven't encounter the Nazi." Alucard said. "For the time being I'm staying in Forks toying with a family. Waiting for my prey to makes it's move."

Julius chuckle. "You haven't change, Vlad." Julius said as he turns his attention at me. I jump back a little from his gaze. "Who's the human girl? Is she your blood servant?" Blood servant? How dare he! I was about to shout something smart back at him but stay silent when Alucard spoke.

"No, the girl is an ally of mine. I took her here with me, because she's curious how vampiric soceity are." Alucard stated.

Julius scoff. "All humans are, Vlad. They crave immortality for their selfish reasons." He said.

"Yes I know, but this girl is something else... She don't crave immortality, she rather stayed human. She has our views on immortality." Alucard said.

Julius looks back at me. "Interesting, humans like that are very rare." Julius said as he gets up and walks to me. He bows before me and holds my hand.

"Name's Julius Rousland, my dear." He said he gently place a kiss on my hand. He let's go and stops bowing. "You're name is?" Oh! I didn't tell him!.

I smile. "My name's Mercilyn Swan. People call me Mercy or Merry for short." I said.

"Mercilyn... Such a lovely yet dark name for beautiful young girl such as yourself." Julius said as he give me a gentle smile. He seems kind and mannered. But I think he's only doing this because he wants something. His smile may seem gentle, but there's something sinster behind it. His emerald eyes are kind and soft yet something is cruel about them. He truly is a vampire...

"Julius, I came here to know why are there creatures claiming to be vampires. Creatures that sparkle in the sunlight, never sleep, and many other disgusting things." Alucard said as his eyes burn red with disgust. I can understand why he's mad, creatures like that are disgusting and embarrassing to the vampire realm.

"I take it you met these 'vampires' when you came back to America. Well this is going to be a long story to tell you about those... creatures." Julius said as he walks over to the table and sits down. We follow little bit after and sat across from him. Julius took a drink from his cup in front of him.

"Those creatures are indeed vampires but not vampires like us. They are curse vampires, we call them the _Cursebloods."_ Julius said. Cursebloods? Well now I have something to call Edward's kind now.

"But how did this even happen? What cause the vampires to be Cursebloods?" I ask.

"Well it started many, many years ago. I don't know how long ago though. It started with one vampire who was curse with this 'gift' and soon it spread through out the years. You can see there's not that much of these creatures. They can easily be discover in the sunlight and are very weak to normal vampires like us." Julius said. "We try to end this problem by killing these things, but they have hidden themselves well. Only few vampires like us know about their existences."

Julius took a drink from his glass and continue on. "The first vampire of the Cursebloods was curse by a witch. She curse the vampire with this gift and told him any person he change to vampire will be curse with this and it'll go on to their fledglings." Julius said. Witch? Witches exist too? Don't tell me demons exist as well.

Wait a minute, I'm curious why. "But wait a minute, why did the witch curse the vampire in the first place? Did he do something to anger her?" I ask.

Julius chuckle. "He did, you see the witch fell in love with the vampire. She love him, and believe he's human more than a vampire. But vampires are decieving creatures. The man didn't love her, he was using her to help him find a way to walk in the sunlight." Julius said as he goes on with his story. "The man was outrage when the witch refuse to help him. So in return he killed everyone who was close to the witch. This act of betray made the witch curse the vampire. Thus began the Cursebloods race."

So that's why vampires like Edward exist. I never thought that a witch was responsible for this. I kind of feel bad for the witch though. She loved the vampire and he betrayed her. He killed everyone she held dear. How tragic...

"Umm I got a question if you don't mind." I said. Julius and Alucard turn their attention at me. "Sorry for changing the subject but I'm curious how did you and the other vampires survive down here for so long without the humans knowing?"

"My dear, you see we made a deal with the mayor of this city long ago. Each new mayor knows about the deal we made. The deal we made is that we could stay here and be hidden from the world. In return we'll help the city with their gang problems. We kill the gangs and they keep their mouth shuts about us." Julius said as he chuckle. He stir what's left inside his glass. "However we can't kill all of the gang members after all they are food. We help them, we give them our blood. Vampire blood is like a drug to you humans, it sort of like cocaine but a lot stronger and more addicting. You see we help both sides but most of all we help ourselves."

What... The mayor knows about them? He's allowing vampires to live in his city in secret just because they're helping with the gang problems? I bet that's not only the reason why he's allowing them to stay. I bet he's... afraid if he refuses...

"Julius is there a way to get rid of problem? Is there a way to kill every last of these filthy creatures?" Alucard asks.

"Hmm well you could travel around the world to kill every Curseblood but that'll will take a lot of time and their numbers will increase. However there's another solution."

"What solution is that?"

Julius smile. "The witch who started the curse can undo the curse. Once she does that every Curseblood will be uncurse or maybe die." Julius said.

Alucard laugh. "The witch has been dead for many years. Have you forgotten humans can't live forever like we can." Alucard said.

"Yes I know, but it don't need to be the same witch. It could be anyone but it has to be someone with her blood. Only her blood can undo the curse. Witches pass their ability down in their family. You just need to find that witch's descendant and you could undo the curse." Julius said as he grab the bottle and pour more red liquid into his glass cup. "Finding this descendant will be tricky but I could help you. We have records here that contain the witch's life. If we look into them, they'll be clues to who's her family."

I turn to Alucard. "Alucard, are you going do this?" I ask him.

Alucard didn't answer me. Seconds pass, a smirk appear on his face. "Of course I'm going to do this. These freaks need to be exterminated." Alucard said as he and Julius chuckle. Vampires... Death and blood are the only things that satisfies them.

"First thing, Ulmer!" Julius yells. The door opens and came in a man. The man is wearing a butler suit. He has short raven hair and it was style in a elegant way. He's wearing glasses and behind them is pure red crimson eyes.

"You call, my master." The man said in formal voice.

"Please take Miss Mercilyn to the guest bedroom next to mine. Inform everyone that the girl is my guest and mustn't be harm." Julius said.

Ulmer bows. "Yes, my master." Ulmer said as he walks towards me. What? I look at Julius.

"Why can't I just stay here?" I ask.

Julius smiles. "Mercilyn, me and Vlad hadn't seen each other over 50 years. I think it's time for us to catch up on things." He said. "Could you please do this for me?" Well what he said is true, and he ask me so nicely. Ah what the hell.

I smile back. "Sure." I said as I start being lead out of the room by Ulmer. He was quiet on the way to the guest room. Didn't speak a word well I didn't either. Well I hardly know the guy and he's has a little eerie aura around him. I couldn't help but feel a little afraid being here in place full of vampires...

The guest room was big. It has a king size bed with black silk blanket and red silk pillows. I'm surprise there's even a bed since vampires sleep in coffins. Many elegant paintings of landscape were on the wall. On the floor is a rug with tiger stripes black and white. There's a huge closet, dresser, couch, bookshelves, table with four seats, and also a door leading to a huge ass bathroom. This place is huge, no wonder so many vampires live here.

I snap out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. I bet it's Alucard. I told the person to come. The door open, and it wasn't Alucard. It was a boy he's look couple years older than me. He has white pure silver hair it was short and kind of spiky. He has pure red crimson eyes. He's wearing a long, blue-black coat with a hoodie. Underneath that is a red regular shirt and he's also wearing blue pants. He has one pair of earphones in his ear. I have to admit he's very attractive. But wait who is this guy?

The boy look at me and frown. "Are you the human, Julius spoke about?" The boy said as he close the door behind him. He sat on the other couch across from the couch I was sitting on.

"Uhh... Yea... Not to be rude or anything just who the heck are you?" I ask.

"You can call me Kain sweet cheeks." The boy said as he smirk devilish at me. Sweet cheeks? I felt my left eye twitch in annoyance.

I glare. "Name's not sweet cheeks, dickwad. It's Mercilyn Swan. But Mercy or Merry for short." I said. The boy laugh and spoke.

"Well Mercy it's not dickwad, I said call me Kain sweet cheeks." He said. Sweet cheeks? Really? Can he come up with a better nickname? Boys these days.

"Well it's not sweet cheeks dickwad it's Mercy." I said as I smirk. That's my new nickname for him, if he don't stop calling me sweet cheeks.

"Sweet cheeks."

"Dickwad"

"Sweet cheeks."

"Dickwad."

"Sweet cheeks."

"Cock sucker."

"..."

I smirk as I see that smirk on his face was replace by a frown. "I can go all day vampire." I said. The boy's frown disappear and was replace by an amuse expression. He start laughing, I don't see how it's funny because I won.

"Ok ok, I give. I'll stop calling you sweet cheeks. You're an interesting girl Mercy." Kain said as he smirk. Yes I said Kain, because he stop calling me sweet cheeks so I'll stop calling him dickwad.

"I've been told about that a lot. So Kain why are you here?" I ask. Kain cross his legs and lay back on the couch to get comfortable.

"Well I was curious to meet you. Humans who come here are as a guest is very rare." Kain said. "Besides it's boring here and I thought you'll make it more fun. Julius is busy talking to that Vlad guy." He came here to see me... Because he was bored? I didn't know vampires can even get bored.

"Umm I'm surprise how you ain't calling Julius Lord. Because I was told by Alucard he's a important person to you guys here." I said.

"He is, I just don't call him Lord because it ain't my style. Besides I barely came here since 10 years ago I wouldn't call him Lord yet." Kain said. Talk about disrespect, and ten years! He make it seem like it's no big deal. "Julius is like an older brother to me."

"Ten years? Were you turned by Julius?" I ask him. Kain sat up straight and stare at me like he was offended or something.

"Turned? I wasn't never turned or even a weak human!" Kain said. I frown at him, who you calling a weak human. "I'm just a vampire who was born from two vampire parents." Wait this don't make sense.

"Um I'm kind of confused. I thought vampires can't have children." I said.

Kain laugh and shook his head. "You humans, vampires can have children but not with humans. You see a vampire child feeds on it's mother's life force since it can't drink blood because it don't have fangs. And humans are weaker than vampires. The human will grow weak and eventually die along with the child." Kain explain as he goes on. "A vampire child are vampires they need a life force to survive. We drink blood because it's life force. However vampire child don't grow their fangs yet not until they hit what you humans call puberty. A vampire child survive by a person's life force or energy. They absorb energy by kissing a piece of skin on a person. A vampire child stop ageing when they hit their adult years like I have. I stop ageing 12 years ago."

Wow I never knew that. There's so much things I don't know about vampires. I didn't even know vampires can even age, they stop ageing when they hit adult years. And adult year is 18 I think. So he said he stop when he turn 18 and it 12 years ago so he's... 30 years old! WHAT THE HELL! He's a old fart but yet he look so young! He even acts young!

"Wow I didn't know that. You should tell me about yourself." I said. He seems pretty cool, I like to know about him.

Kain stare at me with shock. "You want me to tell you about myself?" He said confused. "People always tell me I'm rude and annoying. And they don't care if they want to know about me."

I laugh. "Well you are rude and annoying." I said as Kain frown at me. "But you are also a fun person. I want to know more about yourself. If you tell me and I'll tell you about myself."

Kain smile. "Sure now where should I start. I use to live in Hong Kong in 1987." Kain said as he goes on telling me about himself. He seem comfortable telling me about himself. Like I was a friend to him. Perhaps i'm the only friend he has. I couldn't help but smile.

Vampires are strange beings indeed. So much I want to learn about them. Maybe not all vampires are bad.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd Person P.O.V)<strong>

After Mercilyn left the two vampires start catching up with each other lives. Both of them telling each other what they've been doing for the pass 50 years. It felt like the good old days to them.

"Vlad, it's been so long since we had a conversation like this." Julius said as he pour blood into Alucard's cup. Alucard chuckle and swirl the blood around in the cup.

"Yes, it's been so long." Alucard took a sip from his cup. Julius watch as his friend drank the blood. Perfect time to ask the old vampire a question.

"Vlad I'm curious are you going to kill that Cullen family once this is over?" Julius ask. Alucard set his cup down and smirk at his friend.

"Of course, but I won't kill them right away. A slow painful death is thing those freaks deserve." Alucard said as he chuckles. Julius didn't laugh but just rub his finger on the tip of his glass.

"What about that human girl Bella? Will you kill her also? She's that Curseblood's mate." Julius said.

"Hmm... Perhaps, I have to think of a slow merciable death for that wrench." Alucard said. Julius's eyes turn to serious.

"What of Mercilyn? Will you kill her also?"

"..."

"If you kill her sister, you'll make that human child hate you. She'll crave for revenge and kill you." Julius said. Alucard scoffs and drank the rest of his cup. He set his empty glass down and spoke.

"Perhap, I'll decide whether to kill that human child or not. She's very interesting... Keeps my boredom away." Alucard said as his eyes shine red. "Also Mercilyn don't care for her sister, I don't think she'll care for that wrench's death."

Julius turns and look out the window. Alucard grab Julius cup and drank the rest of what's left in there. Julius barely paying attention to his friend he was too lost in thoughts._'Perhaps, but you don't know. I know that human hurt her sister but still. Family is family. No matter what happens they'll always stick together as one...'_

...

-London-

Intregal Hellsing sat in her desk looking into the files from recent vampire incidents in the U.S. Why so many people are disappearing or found drain of blood. The ones found drain of blood have limps missing, like a fericous animal attack them. Why would a Nazi commander hide in the U.S? What's more strange is that he's not making his move? It's like he's looking for something.

Integral look over at the phone on her desk. Alucard hadn't call yet, so he mustn't have found that Nazi yet. Integral sighed, this is strange. He would have been done by now. Something must be keeping him busy. she should be glad she didn't sent Seras with him. If she did, police girl will make the job take longer. The police girl is a good fighter but she just gets distracted easily at times. If she sent her to the U.S, she'll really be distracted since it'll be her first time in the U.S.

Integral snap out of her thoughts when the door to her office open. Walter, her butler, walks in. He bow before his master.  
>"Please forgive me for disturbing you, Miss Integra." Walter said as he stops bowing. His eyes were serious. "We appear to have guests here who want to see you. They demanded to see you more like it."<p>

"Who are these 'guests'? And where are they?" Integral ask. Walter was going to say something but stop when three people walk in. The three figures were wearing hooded cloaks. Their hood are down and you can see their face clearly. Two of them look young; one a boy and the other a girl. The other one is a man who look about in his early thirties. He has long dark chocolate hair, his hair wasn't in a ponytail. It was out and free. The girl has long blond hair but it was pull back in a pony tail. The boy has short brown hair. All three of them have red eyes.

Integral frown at the people. The man smirk and spoke. "Please forgive us Intregral Hellsing to come in here uninvited. We came here to discuss about that vampire of yours." The man said.

Alucard? "What about the vampire?" Integra said.

"It seems your vampire is a threat to our kind. We are hoping you will agree to our proposition in a peaceful way." The man said. Integral's frown deepen, proposition? Are they thinking about Alucard? How do they even know about him?

"Proposition? In a peaceful way? Are you threatening us?"Walter said in a demanding voice as he glare at the three figures.

"Just who are you people?" Integral said.

"Jane." The girl said.

"Alec." The boy said.

"And I'm Aro, their leader." The man said. "We are the Volturi family. We came here to kill your friend who is a threat to our vampire race. We are hoping you could agree with us in a peaceful way or..." Aro chuckle darkly then Jane and Alec stood in front of their leader.

"Believe me you wouldn't like the second option..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Done! Please review, and tell me do you guys like Curseblood name for Edward's kind or I should have stuck to the unvampire name thing? Or tell me what name you came up for Edward's kind^-^ REVIEW!

Anyways If you want to know what they said in Romanian keep reading:)

Oh I didn't know what to call Edward's kind so I came up with Cursebloods:P And I try my best to explain how they came in existence in the first place but don't worry it'll be further explain later on. My friend Mika use a translator for the Romanian language. If it's wrong blame her XD.

Anyways see you all next time. Oh! I just watch Breaking Dawn part 1 again, I have to say the only best part in that movie is where she died and Edward was sadXD. Evil me hahahaha!

*Ok I know if Bella had a sister, she'll be jealous of her. Because I'll think Jacob will go for her sister and forget about her. Knowing Bella she's a whore, playing two guys. Can't risk losing him even to her sister. I know this is not how Bella is but to me she is. It's my story and that's how she is:P

*****_Esti un vampir, pot sa-ti spun de parfum_**- You're a vampire I can tell by your scent.**

*****_Ce face un outsider doriţi cu Cerc?-_ **What does an outsider what with the Circle?**

*****_Numele meu este Vlad Tepes. EU AM treaba cu liderul dvs. Julius._ **- My name's Vlad Tepes. I have business with your leader Julius.**

*** **_Eşti lumea veche! Lordul Julius şi Domnul Titus vorbea de tine_**-You're the ancient one! Lord Julius and Lord Titus spoke of you**

*****_Te rog să mă ierţi domnul meu. NU MI-am dat seama că tu ai fost. I va accepta orice pedepse_**.-Please forgive me my lord. I didn't realize it was you. I will accept any punishments.**

*****_Crească tineri unul_**.- Rise young one**.

*_Ia-mă du-te sa vezi Julius. Fata este sangele meu servitor. MA astept sa nu patiti nimic meu pet_-**Take me go see Julius. The girl is my blood servant. I expect no harm comes to my pet**.


End file.
